Resonance
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Set in season 5 episode 3. Bellamy wades in to rescue Clarke armed only with a Best Dad in the Universe mug...


**Resonance**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Kass Morgan and associated affiliates.

 _ **A/N-it's been a while since I wrote anything for the fandom. But after watching Clarke and Bellamy's long awaited reunion in 5 x 03 how could I not. Only Bellamy would go and rescue Clarke holding a Best Dad in the Universe mug, LOL :)** _

Six years hadn't dimmed his memory of her beautiful face. Her delicate features were forever burned into his mind. He gazed at her, tears shimmering in his eyes, just like hers. They threatened to spill down his cheeks but he held them back. He longed to close the gap between them, to rip the collar from around her neck and pull her into his arms. Bellamy needed to feel that she was real. But he had to finish negotiating with Diyosa. He was forced to look away from Clarke to focus on the Eligius leader. Harsh words were exchanged. Diyosa wasn't about to back down easily. Bellamy gripped the mug between his fingers. It nearly cracked under his strong grip. He was impatient to be done with this, and desperate to be alone with Clarke.

"I want to speak to Clarke." Bellamy demanded. He couldn't hide the crack in his voice when he spoke her name. Diyosa noticed. She looked at him calculatingly, her eyes narrowing. Bellamy stared at her stonily. He was past caring what the woman thought. As soon as he had confessed that he was willing to let 283 of her people die to save Clarke's life showed her how serious he was. "I don't think you're in any position to refuse my request."

Diyosa tensed for a moment, irked by his tone. Again, she wondered just what this man's relationship was with the petite blonde. There were intense feelings there, that was obvious. He had made that clear when he had expressed how important Clarke was. _"She is."_ He had said. Diyosa didn't think she had ever heard anything so heartfelt in just two words. The undercurrent of emotion that he had infused in that simple statement was beautiful. It had made her feel jealous of the soft girl lying at her feet. She knew she had already underestimated Clarke. She had thought she was a weak earth girl. Clarke was so small and delicate. But Clarke possessed a feisty spirit and cunning that Diyosa had not expected. In a short space of time she had done a lot of damage to her people.

"I'll grant your request. But we are not done talking." Diyosa said abruptly. She nodded at one of the guards, indicating for him to release Clarke and take the collar off her neck. "We'll be close by, watching." Diyosa continued coldly. "We'll have guns trained on you at all times so don't think of doing anything stupid."

Bellamy didn't bother to respond. The guard was being rough with Clarke. He heard her emit a small whimper, now only realising that she was injured. Bellamy's jaw tensed and his fingers flexed. The tight hold he had on his silent rage was slipping. He marched over to the guard, fist raised. In one fell swoop his knuckles connected with the man's jaw. Immediately he was surrounded. Bellamy's nostrils flared as he stared arrogantly at them all. His eyes finally met Diyosa's. "Is this how all your men treat women?" He snarled.

Diyosa's lips twitched. Once again she felt a flash of jealousy toward the trembling blonde. This guy was extremely protective of her. She guessed this wasn't the first time he had protected Clarke from a dangerous situation. This guy had form. "You have five minutes." She said eventually, waving the guards away with a flick of her wrist.

Bellamy held her gaze for a moment before he hunkered down next to Clarke. "Are you okay?" He said quietly. He held out his hand toward her. When she rested hers in his, Bellamy cradled it like she had bestowed him a precious gift. His heart was racing. It hadn't done that in a long time, and it had nothing to do with the precarious position they were in.

"My leg." Clarke winced. This wasn't what she had wanted to say. She felt his arm encircle her waist as he lifted her onto her feet. HIs touch was warm, comforting. Safe. So safe. Clarke closed her eyes briefly as she wallowed in the warm cadences of his husky voice. He was leading her away from the curious onlookers. She sagged against him in relief. He was here. It was a miracle. When she had first heard him speak she hadn't allowed herself to believe he was real. The blinding lights from the rover had made it difficult for her to see. She imagined she was delusional and had conjured him up in her imagination. But then he had stepped into the light and she was broken. Bellamy was her guardian angel. She had seen Madi's outline through the windscreen of the rover. Her precious girl was alive and well. Bellamy had protected her, like he protected everyone. Clarke could only imagine the conversation Madi had with him when they had crossed paths.

"Sit down here." Bellamy's tone was gruff as he gently helped Clarke to settle on a fallen log. He was hunkered down in front of her again, his breathing ragged.

Clarke felt a gentle touch on her face. It was Bellamy. He traced his forefinger along the curve of her jaw. She raised her head to look at him. To really, really look at him. She felt slightly drunk as her eyes wandered the planes of his handsome face. He was the same, but different. Her imagination hadn't done him justice. "You've got a beard." She choked out.

Bellamy laughed harshly, his full lips curving upwards for a second. "Yeah."

"Six years wasn't long enough to find time to shave." Clarke quipped. She was crying now and couldn't stop. She saw answering tears coating his tan skin. She could see each individual freckle on his face. She had a sudden urge to touch each one, but managed to resist.

"I didn't have you there to remind me." Bellamy's smile disappeared as his dark eyes, framed with those thick black lashes, shimmered in the dim light. "You're alive." He whispered. "You're really alive."

Clarke drowned in the emotion in his voice. He was shaking slightly now, overwhelmed. The guilt was there on his face, the sadness, the regret. "You did what you had to do, Bellamy."

"I left you behind." His voice cracked, it was so full of pain. His anguish made him dip his head away from her.

"I forgive you." Clarke said steadily. Her fingers were in his hair. She tugged on the ends, urging him to raise his head again. "Don't feel guilty, Bellamy. You did the right thing."

Bellamy's hands found their way to her shoulders. He gripped them firmly, steadying himself as he looked her right in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too." Clarke's tears coated her eyelashes. Her breath got caught in her throat as she drew him forward. Her arms wound around his neck as she drew him close. Bellamy shook in her arms as his face fell into the crook of her neck. His throat tightened. "I knew you would come." Clarke continued hoarsely. "I always knew when the time came and I had lost all hope that you would come."

Bellamy gripped her tightly. She felt so small in his embrace. The soft silk of her hair brushed his cheek. He had existed through the last six years without her. He had lived because she had sacrificed herself so that he could. Every day he had tormented himself with what ifs. He wallowed in his despair at losing the one person who made sense to him. Clarke made him vulnerable, but she also made him whole. Her forgiveness made his heart lighter. The heavy burden he had been carrying alone for the last few years melted away. His other half was back, in his arms. He could hear her heart beating in tandem with his. It was comforting to him to know they were in synch in every way.

"You met Madi." Clarke's eyes were sparkling as she pulled away just enough to see his face.

"I did." Bellamy's smile was soft at the memory of the feisty little girl who had been the one to shift his world on its axis when she told him that Clarke was alive. "You taught her well."

Clarke's face glowed with a fierce maternal pride at Bellamy's compliment. She loved Madi so much. She may not have given birth to her but she was still all hers. "I told her all about you and the others. I told her stories." More tears fell down the curve of her cheeks. "I drew pictures of you. Of all of you. You were her superhero though."

Bellamy's fingers slid into her hair. He pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. He suddenly couldn't breathe. "I bet you embellished a few things." He murmured.

"I told her nothing but the truth." Clarke felt his warm breath ghost across her skin. His face was so close to hers, his lips tantalisingly near. She swallowed thickly and pressed herself closer. She didn't want to let go. And by the way he was gripping her tight, she knew he didn't want to either.

Bellamy was on an emotional high. He had been riding the waves of his despair for so long, just coasting along through each day, that it felt odd to be at peace. Their liberty was in question but he had never felt so free. He hugged her tighter. His cheek was resting against hers now. "Thank you for coming back to me, Clarke Griffin." He whispered close to her ear.

Clarke felt laughter bubble in her throat. This was such a Bellamy thing to say. "Ditto." She whispered back.

Bellamy smiled when he heard her laugh quietly. It was music to his ears. He rubbed his cheek along hers and joined in her laughter when she complained about his scratchy beard. "Maybe I'll find time to shave now."

"I'm getting used to it."

Bellamy cradled the back of her head. There was so much to say, so much to catch up on. Six years was a long gap to fill. Thoughts of Echo intruded on his peace of mind. He felt full of regret as he recalled the pained expression on her face when Madi had inadvertently revealed that Clarke was alive. He had promised Echo that nothing would change when they got to the ground. He hadn't known then that he was telling a lie. Because now everything had changed. Nothing would be the same between them ever again. When he saw Echo they were going to have a difficult conversation. He sighed heavily, instinctively holding Clarke tighter, afraid that she would suddenly disappear again.

"Bellamy." Clarke said softly.

"Yeah."

Clarke drew back, wearing a half smile. "Did you really come to rescue me armed with only a mug."

Bellamy chuckled darkly. He held up the mug in front of her. "Hey, it says Best Dad in the Universe, hello." He declared without a hint of irony.

"It's the truth." Clarke said earnestly.

"Clarke..." Bellamy replied thickly.

"Hush." Clarke put a finger over his mouth to quieten him. She traced the curve of his pout. His lips were so soft, so pliant. She was drowning in his eyes which were like molten chocolate. She breathed deeply, trying to steady her nerves. Feelings welled up inside her that she couldn't explain and there was no time to explore them now. "Thank you for protecting Madi." She whispered. "Thank you for always protecting me."

"Always." Bellamy promised. He pulled her into his arms again. Over her shoulder he could see Diyosa striding toward them. Their time was up. He cupped the back of Clarke's head. "She's coming." He said quietly.

Clarke drew in a ragged breath and nodded. She was stronger now that Bellamy was here. She wasn't alone anymore. "Together." She said stoutly as she pulled away and gazed into his eyes.

"Together." Bellamy echoed her determindly as he reluctantly let go and helped her to rise.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


End file.
